The Snatching
by riddikulous
Summary: What happens when the children of the last Order of the Phoenix go missing? Can their parents find them before it's too late? Focuses on the Lupin family mainly, but the Potters and Weasleys have a strong presence.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Mum! A Hogwarts owl just arrived with my class schedule!"

Nymphadora Lupin looked up from her paperwork to see her daughter's excited expression. "Well, what does it say?"

Elizabeth opened the envelope and quickly scanned the list. "Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, Introduction to Healing, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, what a splendid choice!"

"Dad, I do think you are rather biased when it comes to DADA seeing as you are the professor."

Remus Lupin gave his daughter a small smirk before turning to his wife and placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. Since the Battle of Hogwarts, the years had been kind to the Lupins. Reus had been offered up his old position of DADA professor, while Tonks worked her way up to Assistant Head Auror. Because Teddy had not been inflicted with Remus' "condition", Tonks convinced Remus into having another child. Shortly after Teddy's fourth birthday, she gave birth to a daughter. While Teddy inherited his mother's transfiguration abilities, Elizabeth was Remus' child. She mirrored his looks, with his light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, as well as his personality. This was to be Elizabeth's last year at Hogwarts, and her parents were finding it hard to adjust. Teddy isn't home much, he began working with the Magical Law Enforcement Squad the previous year after training was complete. And with the school year merely days away, Remus and Tonks enjoy these last few mornings they have with Elizabeth. As she continued to read through her class supplies list, Remus began the task of cooking breakfast.

"With all the preparations for the upcoming school year, I forgot to ask you how work went yesterday," Remus asked his wife.

"Very busy. We have been working around the clock on that mysterious muggle killing that happened last week. It turns out that magi_c was_ involved. We are trying to pinpoint the exact time of death and spell used. The only problem is that we don't have any leads. There are no witnesses, well at least none that can remember, and no evidence was found on site. At this rate we are going to have to use every enchantment in the book to even find the smallest piece of evidence."

"When did this happen?" Remus asked with concern.

"Tuesday. It happened in Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow?" At the mention of the town, Elizabeth looked up from her letter, worry evident in her face. "The Potter's live in Godric's Hollow. Are they alright? I need to owl James." She jumped up and started off for the den. Tonks shared a look with her husband to signal that that was a bad idea. Remus stood up to block his daughter's path.

"Elizabeth, calm down. They are fine. Everyone is fine actually. Like I said, no one saw or heard anything. We are still trying to put all the details together and figure out what happened." At her mother's explanation, Elizabeth seemed to relax.

"Alright, but I still need to owl James anyways. We were going to go to Diagon Alley as soon as our Hogwarts letters came. From past experience, we have learned to get our supplies as soon as possible in order to get the best stuff. Last year we waited too long and had to buy lacewing flies that looked as if they'd been around for centuries!" With that, Elizabeth left the room in search for Moony, her brother Teddy's owl.

After making sure that Elizabeth was out of hearing range, Remus approached his wife with a serious look on his face. "Dora, what is really going on with the case? What were you hiding from her?"

"I didn't want her to know several details involving the case." Tonks looked visibly shaken up by the information she was about to share. "The muggle was found in their house. In James' and Lily's."

Remus tried to hide the shock from his face, but failed miserably. "What! How can that be? There are enchantments surrounding the house, protecting it. There's only one way they could have gotten in."

"Dark magic. Somebody is trying to get our attention. The only wizards who would be bold enough to break the wards would be from the old regime. The remainder of_ His_ followers."

At this realization both Lupins looked at one another. Remus saw the fear in his wife's eyes. He knew this was serious if she was that concerned. He reached out for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "We will find them. The Auror office has never been this strong in years. With Harry at the head, I am confident you will solve this case quickly."

Tonks gave a small, nervous smile at her husband before leaning into his embrace. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Little did they know that the death of a muggle was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sky had begun to turn dark when Elizabeth and James arrived at Diagon Alley. The streets were crowded, but no where near what they would be in a few weeks time. Many of the younger Hogwarts students could be found in the various shops with their parents, picking out the necessary supplies for the upcoming year. Elizabeth and James decided to start their shopping spree at James' uncle's shop.

"I think I am going to buy some of that Peruvian darkness powder. Dad told me about how he used it to get onto the Slytherin car on the way to Hogwarts his sixth year."

"Did he also tell you that he got caught and had his nose broken because of it?"

"Well yes, but I am sure I can find other places to use it."

Elizabeth laughed at James as they entered the Weasley shop together. The store was packed with children of all ages. Business was even going well enough that George had opened a second location in Hogsmeade. His old friend Lee Jordan went into business with him after Fred passed away. Lee ran the Hogsmeade location while George stayed in Diagon Alley.

"Is your Uncle here today?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't think so, dad called a meeting at the Burrow for all the "adults" because of what happened last week."

"A meeting? Why can't we go? We are almost seventeen!"

"Believe me, I tried. He told me not to worry about anything and just focus on being a kid for one more year. We got into a pretty heated argument, so I was very happy to see Moony arrive with your letter. You probably saved me from de-gnoming the garden."

The two older students were now at the back of the store looking at some of the more pricier products. They were both alone at the moment, which allowed Elizabeth the perfect opportunity to ask him about the killings.

"James, what really happened in Godric's Hollow?"

"I don't know really. I wish I did. Mum and Dad are doing their best to keep it from me. I mean I understand them wanting to keep it from Lily and Al, but I am as old as dad was when he was off fighting Voldemort!"

At the sound of his name, Elizabeth didn't flinch. She too was familiar with her parents role in fighting him in the past. Her grandfather was even killed by his followers. She found James' hand and softly linked her fingers with his. At this gesture, James looked up at her.

"If something is going on, and our parents won't tell us, then why don't we try to figure things out on our own? I think we should go to the Burrow. We have just as much a right to know what is going on as they do. If it has anything to do with the past it will affect us now, so we need to know what is going on."

James had always thought of Elizabeth as his best friend, and sometimes he even thought of her as more. The conviction and dedication in her voice made him realize that she _was_ something more. She wasn't afraid to uncover the truth and better yet, stand up to her parents. A small squeeze to his hand pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Well?"

James, realizing that she still had hold of his hand, squeezed back and said, "Well, what are we waiting for!" And with that, they quickly left the shop and headed to the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron, never letting go of each other's hand.

* * *

><p>"Harry, what is going on? Why did you call us here?"<p>

Lupin and Tonks were standing in the family room of the Burrow. The large room began to feel cramped by the sheer number of people who had arrived the last hour. Every Weasley was there as well as a few of the previous Order members: Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George and Angelina, Arthur and Molly, Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Kingsley and his wife, Teddy Lupin, Hagrid, and last but not least, Neville Longbottom.

"I know it was short notice, calling all of you here, but something serious is happening and unfortunately it involves all of you. Last night the Auror office received a letter containing a threat to the Order of the Phoenix." The audience gasped at the mention of this and immediately began questioning him, everyone talking at once.

"Please, calm down and let me explain before everyone gets carried away!" Everyone instantly quieted down. Lupin looked at his wife, fear evident on his face. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but it came out more like a grimace.

"As I was saying, we received an anonymous threat to the Order of the Phoenix. I called you all here because you were once, or still are members. This letter specifically addresses all living members of the group, and anyone associated with them."

"What does it say Harry?" Ginny's voice came out as almost a whisper. He turned to look at her. Harry knew Ginny was worried, and he was partly to blame for her worked up state. He had owled her that morning to tell her that he was calling a meeting at the Burrow to discuss something that had to do with Voldemort. Naturally she had become upset and apparated straight to the Burrow. This was the first time she had spoken with him since he arrived.

Never breaking eye contact with Ginny, Harry read the letter to the group.

"_To those it may concern,_

_You took the Dark Lord away from us, so I believe it is only fair we take something away from you. The Dark Lord believed in a pure society, a powerful society. We feel that the best way to achieve His goal is by molding the youth of this generation. And who better to start with than the offspring of the beloved Chosen One and all his followers. So I pose this one question: Do you know where your children are?"_

Silence. Every person in that room sat in silence. No one knew what to say; no one moved an inch. Harry and Ginny were still staring at one another, a small tear trickling down her cheek. Lupin stared at the floor in disbelief. After all these years he couldn't believe it was happening again. How many times had he survived, just to be put to the test once more. His children. All of their children; put in harm's way because of what they fought for in the past. Hadn't they fought for their freedom? Freedom so that they could raise their children in a world without evil? And now, after twenty years it was starting again.

A slight movement pulled Remus out of his thoughts. Teddy had walked over to stand with his parents. Tonks stood up and gave him a fierce hug. This drew every one out of their thoughts as they watched the scene in front of them.

"They will not take us. We will fight," Teddy spoke to his father as he pulled out of the embrace.

"I know son, I know. And I will fight for you and your sister, and everyone else. No one will take you away from me."


	3. Chapter 3

The Weasley fireplace flashed green and out walked James and Elizabeth. The scene before them made them stop immediately. The room was very crowded with family members and friends of their parents. As soon as they had stepped out of the fireplace all eyes turned to the two teenagers. Harry was the first to speak, somewhat relieved to see his eldest son.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the Lupin's?"

James suddenly looked down at his feet, knowing he was about to be caught. Well, I didn't exactly tell you where I was going earlier. I said I was meeting Elizabeth, but we met a Diagon Alley. We were going to get a jump start on buying our school books."

To James' surprise, it was his mother who started reprimanding him. She seemed somewhat hysterical. "What were you thinking going there without telling us. You could have been hurt, or worse killed! That is the last time we let you out of the house James Sirius Potter. Do you hear me?"

James stared up at his mother in shock. He had no clue why she would react this harshly. He had gone to Diagon Alley loads of times with his friends. And to be killed in Diagon Alley? She must be going mad.

"Ginny," Harry said while grabbing both her hands and turning her towards him. "He's alright, he didn't know. He's safe hrtr. No one will be taking him."

"Taking him where?" Elizabeth asked curiously. "What is going on?" She looked to her parents. Her mother clearly looked worried, and even her father seemed to be acting strange. Teddy seemed to be comforting her mother, which was a sign that something serious was happening.

"Dad, we want to know what is going on. You fought off Voldemort at this age, and we want to help with whatever we can. Please don't treat us like children."

Harry looked at his son. He reminded him so much of himself at that age. He couldn't imagine what he would do if anything happened to his children. He made the decision right there to be honest with James. He'd rather him find out from his father than anyone else.

"There's been a letter. My office received it late last night." He handed the paper over to James. James seemed to stare at the paper for a long time before handing it over to Elizabeth.

"Dad, this won't happen. None of them will touch us." The fire in James' eyes made Harry swell up with pride and Smile.

"I know son, I know. "

Elizabeth walked over to her parents and gave her mother a hug. "It's going to be okay mum. Teddy and I will be just fine."

"Well, it seems that the kids are the ones reassuring the parents, and not the other way around. Funny how that turns out," George said with a smile.

That seemed to break the tension in the room and several of the adults let out a small laugh. Many began to take a seat in the room, knowing that they would be in for a long night of planning. Molly decided to have everyone bring their children to the Burrow. There was plenty of space now that all her children were grown, and it would be nice to have little feet running about the house. The adults left in small groups to round up their kids, and any belongings they would need. Harry set about putting enchantments around the property, while Kingsley alerted the Ministry.

Elizabeth and James were sent to work by Mrs. Weasley and began making up the beds for everyone. It wasn't until they got to Uncle Ron's old room that either of them spoke.

"Are you scared?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would be lying if I said no, but I don't think they can get to us. We have some of the most powerful witches and wizards on our side."

Elizabeth still looked a little shaken up. James walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He surprised himself by putting his arm around her.

"We will get through this. I promise. No one will get to us. I will make sure that you are safe."

She looked up at him and smiled. "You are starting to sound like your father." With that said, they both fell back on the bed laughing. For that small moment all worrying went out the window and it was just the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N = Here is a listing of the children and their parents. Taken from my imagination, Harry Potter Wiki and JKR.**

**Harry/Ginny = James, Albus, and Lily**  
><strong>RemusTonks = Teddy and Elizabeth**  
><strong>RonHermione = Rose and Hugo**  
><strong>GeorgeAngelina = Fred and Roxanne**  
><strong>PercyAudrey = Molly and Lucy**  
><strong>NevilleHannah = Frank**  
><strong>FleurBill = Victoire, Dominique, and Louis**

* * *

><p>Dinner was a rather noisy affair that night. No one had seen the Weasley kitchen so full in quite awhile. Remus, Harry, and Kingsley were so deep in conversation that they had hardly touched their plates. Ginny and Fleur were busy trying to console their youngest daughters who were in tears after a nasty prank from Fred Weasley Jr. Needless to say George and Angelina were having a quiet little chat with their son in the sitting room. The only people who seemed to be enjoying Molly Weasley's cooking were her husband, sons, and the rest of the children.<p>

"Will you three put work aside for just one meal today?" Molly stated rather hotly to Harry, Remus, and Kingsley.

"Sorry Molly, we are just trying to come up with some sort of plan." At Harry's statement, everyone stopped eating and looked up. Harry winced at how much of an impact his statement seemed to have had. "Um…well, I guess we can put it off until later." He then proceeded to take a rather large bite of potatoes, prompting Remus and Kingsley to do the same.

The rest of the meal was rather depressing after Molly and Harry's exchange. Everyone ate in silence, each pondering what was going to happen -

_Will there be another war? _Harry thought.

_Will one of us really go missing? _Albus shuddered at the idea.

_I can't lose my family, they are my life. _Remus closed his eyes as the idea crossed his mind.

Tonks was the first one to break the silence after everyone seemed finished with their dessert. "Children, why don't you go get ready for bed and wash up. Elizabeth, James, Albus, and Rose please help the younger ones get ready."

"But Mum, it is only 7:30! Surely you can't expect…." The look that Tonks shot Elizabeth made her pause mid sentence. She knew that look. It was the look her mother gave her father whenever they were having an argument. Elizabeth knew she would be in trouble if she continued her thought.

"I know what time it is Elizabeth," Tonks stated gently, "but we have a lot of work ahead of us, and it would be beneficial if you could help everyone get ready. Once the younger kids are in bed, you can stay up, but quietly in your rooms."

"As for rooms, I have assignments for you all!" Molly fished around in her apron for a rather worn looking piece of parchment. "Right, now let's see. James, Albus, and Fred you are in Ron's old bedroom. Elizabeth, Rose, Dominique, and Molly you are in Ginny's old bedroom. Lily, Roxanne, and Lucy will be in Percy's old bedroom. And that leaves Hugo, Frank, and Louis in the Twins old bedroom." At the mention of his old bedroom George looked down suddenly, remembering the good times he had in their with his brother who was no longer with him. "Right, now off to bed you go! Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" After saying goodnight to their parents, the children began to leave the kitchen.

"And no spying or extendable ears!" Harry added as they trudged up the stairs.

"How did he know we would use those!" Albus whispered to James as they reached the first landing.

"Because I was your age once Al," Harry called up after his son. Smiling to himself as he remembered spying on an Order meeting using those ears.

"You know if they don't have Extendable Ears, they will try another way to hear what we discuss," Remus stated after the children disappeared from sight.

"True, but a few spells and enchantments should keep them out. I am an Auror after all."

At this, the tension in the room seemed to melt away slightly. Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband's comment, while Tonks added her two cents, " And with another, more experienced Auror in the house, we should be able to handle a few teenagers and adolescents."

"Hey, what about me!" Ron exclaimed from the other end of the table.

"Well Ronald, I guess we can use your expertise as well. If you were paying more attention to the conversation and not your wife, we would have been more than happy to include you in our little group," Tonks threw him a wicked smile as saw Hermione turn red and slide off his lap.

"And to think, what would your kids say if they saw you like that! You act like a couple of kids yourself. Sheesh," George said, rolling his eyes.

At George's comment, everyone let out a laugh and things seemed to be as they always were. There was no impending doom, just friends gathered for a night of good eating and conversation. It wasn't until the laughter died down that the room seemed to remember why they were all there. Ron stood silently and began to put up the wards that would keep their children from eavesdropping.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked. His voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know," Harry stated, rubbing his temples. "I guess the first question we should be asking is who. Who could possibly be doing this?"

Tonks answered first. "We should make a list. We should make a list of everyone still alive or unaccounted for from the last war. Any and all of Voldemort's followers. We need to start systematically going through everyone and eliminating them as we investigate. I know it will not be the fastest way, but it is a start."

Everyone seemed to nod their heads in agreement. Molly went to fetch some parchment as the group began listing names of old and unaccounted for Death Eaters. Arthur went to put on a pot of tea. He had a feeling they were going to be in for a long night.


End file.
